


Ночь на яхте

by Riddle_TM



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночью в Хеллфайре никто не спит: Шоу думает, Азазель с Риптайдом трахаются, Эмма ищет таблетки от головы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь на яхте

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в дедлайн для команды Хеллфайра в попытке дать рипаэль, но шипперить пейринг, который не умеешь, невозможно. Выложено из любви к старой шутке про то, что ночью в Хеллфайре никто не спит (см. саммари).

По ночам Эмма подолгу не может заснуть.  
Она избегает принимать снотворное — это притупляет реакцию и снижает её телепатические способности, — зато часто пьёт обезболивающее. Целыми днями ей нужно одновременно исполнять роли гостеприимной хозяйки, штатного телепата и порой переводчика, и под вечер от усталости часто начинает ломить в висках. Эмма принимает пару таблеток аспирина и ложится у себя в каюте, долго смотрит на блики от воды на потолке.  
Никто, кроме неё, не склонен к ранним отбоям. Шоу так и вообще не спит, предпочитая тратить ночные часы на чтение документов, составление писем, а то и на деловые визиты в другое полушарие. Эмма и сейчас слышит его мысли на средней палубе, ровное биение искрящегося потока образов: свои и чужие, эволюционная борьба и фейерверки на карте. Она знает, что к утру его будет распирать от невысказанных идей, и ему потребуется собеседник. Себастьян думает сразу монологами.  
Что касается Азазеля и Риптайда...  
С какого-то момента Себастьян потребовал, чтобы Азазель находился при них практически неотлучно — то ли опасался чего-то, то ли это был просто каприз. Тогда и оказалось, что соседствовать с этой парочкой — то ещё удовольствие; по крайней мере с точки зрения Эммы. На яхте за десяток километров от берега у Эммы нет других объектов для наблюдения, кроме отблесков на потолке, бесконечного внутреннего монолога Шоу и игры эмоций Риптайда, когда Азазель появляется в его каюте, не утруждая себя стуком в дверь.  
Поначалу они скрывались, но быстро осознали, что Эмма и так в любой момент может увидеть и услышать всё, чем они заняты, а Шоу не слышит ничего, кроме своей мечты о дивном новом мире. И Эмма видит и слышит всё, от румянца Риптайда, сжимающего до синяков запястье мерно вбивающегося в него любовника, до стонов и ритмичного скрипа за тонкой переборкой.  
Всё это мешает заснуть. Иногда Эмма раздражённо думает, что могла бы взять дело в свои руки — и через минуту все на "Каспартине", включая Шоу, спали бы и видели прекрасные сны о гегемонии мутантов. Но эту грань не стоит переходить.  
И чаще она не думает ни о чём, а просто слушает, как с одной стороны Янош обхватывает пальцами основание тёмно-красного члена, и Азазель сжимает его затылок, а с другой стороны Шоу рисует перед собой поствоенный мир и населяет его удивительными и захватывающими существами. Она позволяет красно-чёрным волнам с одной стороны и сияющему потоку с другой омывать свой усталый разум. Волны плещутся в борт яхты, и Эмма постепенно проваливается в сон.


End file.
